<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disguises by Zy_Khrymzynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511924">Disguises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn'>Zy_Khrymzynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nathmarc November 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, asylum seeking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:09:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NMN day 11; Fashion<br/>there's fashion here I swear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nathmarc November 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disguises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alright, Nathaniel, this is your big chance to get out of Lecetian.” Marinette said to him, slipping on an overcoat that she had recently made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is going to work? I mean, sure your mannequins are lifelike as possible, but do you really think this will get past the customs?” He asked, while another hat and two scarves were wrapped around his head. It was starting to get a little warm, but he could deal with a little discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, I know what I’m doing. This isn’t the first time I’m doing this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the garage they were in, and another person walked in. They had darker skin, intense green eyes, and was covered head to toe in layers of Marinette’s clothing, just like he was. “And you’re far from the most high-profile person I’ve smuggled out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” The other person said. “My name is Raphael, and you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nathaniel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to ask why you want to leave Lecetian, it’s your personal business.” Raphael said, slipping into the back of Marinette’s van. “I’m just curious about what’s the most high-profile person you’ve smuggled out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw Marinette grin at that. She always liked to tell this story about how she smuggled the son of the Minister of Public Safety and the daughter of the Mayor of Lycerian City at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re familiar with the Minister of Public Safety, and the Mayor of Lycerian City, right? Well I managed to get their children out at the same time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw Raphael looked surprised. “I trust you then. And I’m not going to lie, this clothing actually looks good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I didn’t start out doing this, I started out with designing. Now get in the van please, the driver will be here soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened again, and an older teen with dark blue hair with lighter highlights, olive skin and sea green eyes. Unlike Marinette, this guy wore much more simple clothing, a simple black and white suit. The only thing that seemed out of character was a simple black bracelet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Luka, my driver.” She said. “Alright, I think we’re ready to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He climbed into the back of the van, where there were over a dozen other mannequins, and even more other parts that are scattered around. It was simple work for Marinette and Luka to maneuver them into a position where it was difficult to perceive them as a body. This is his chance to see Marc again. It’s been two weeks, and this is his best chance to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw Luka give Marinette a quick peck, and then the van started up and began driving. He couldn’t see anything and it was pretty warm and the suspension wasn’t the best, as evidenced by the constant rattling in his bones, but they were making good time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really was never good with time, but after a while the van stopped. Alright, here’s the point where Marinette’s work will prove itself. He could hear Marinette and Luka talking, although the voices were indistinct, muffled by the clothing. But then the back doors opened and a flashlight was shined almost into his face, but he managed to have no reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re into fashion?” One of the custom’s officers asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Marinette replied. “It’s been a passion of mine ever since I was a little girl playing with Heyanette dolls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well everything looks good here, so carry on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The back of the van shut, and then Luka started the van up again. They had just passed through the major customs point successfully, so if his memory is right, they’re pretty much in the clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course that’s not what happened, as the moment he thought this was the case, the noise of gunfire started, and then the van stopped. There were two flashes of light that followed soon after, and then the noise of battle started. All he could do was sit here in the van and hope that whoever fired the guns wouldn’t shoot at the van more. But eventually the sounds of gunfire ceased, and there was another flash of light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… what happened?” He asked. “What was all that light?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never mentioned that we have a little bit of supernatural help from somewhere.” Marinette said. “But we’ve passed the border and we’re now in Tyathia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could almost cheer, but he still needed to get to where Marc is. “So where is the place we need to get to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven City.” Luka replied this time. “That’s where everyone else has run off to, and that’s also where we’re going to sell these clothes. Marinette does need to sell all these beautiful clothes if I don’t want to perform on the street for money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re going to do that anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you’re not wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stumbled out of the van, blinking at the bright daylight, having taken off all the additional clothes Marinette gave him. The city was bursting with midday life, cars slowly moving their way through the crowds, beeping and honking all the way. Stalls were set up on every street corner, people selling all sorts of things, and people of all types walking through the city. The only instructions he got was a street address. 1923 Exzciest Street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one problem was the street names and numbers didn’t have any order whatsoever. It took him three hours to find it despite being only a block away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door was unlocked so he pushed himself in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he opened the door, he felt someone tackle him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nath! You made it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did, Marc. You didn’t think I’d stay in Lycerian City without you, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but you could’ve died!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t wait another day, Marc. I can take some risks to come back to you. It’s worth it, right? Plus, I got this killer new jacket from Marinette.” He did a slight twirl to show it off. “She let me keep it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come up to my room, we need to enjoy ourselves and then we’ll plan from there. There’s so much you need to know about Haven city.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>